


An Eggcellent Encounter

by ggbeaner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempt at Writing a Child, Bad Ending, Cousin, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Please Ignore the Egg Pun, Thanks for the prompt, i couldn't think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbeaner/pseuds/ggbeaner
Summary: Prompt: You're dressed as the Easter Bunny at our town's Easter egg hunt and I take my niece, but she's of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you're kinda cute"She ran to him and hugged his legs tightly, sobbing loudly into them. He looked up to see the bunny taking off its head to reveal the boy wearing it. Wow, he thought distractedly."





	An Eggcellent Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Second fic is out after sitting in a file for a few months. The majority of it was created during the past two days. I've been meaning to write for a long time (if you check the date of my last fic (I honestly can't even remember when I wrote it) but didn't. But I have now! I hope you enjoy.

“Pleeeeeeeeease, Jermy? Can we go?”

Jeremy blinked as pudgy hands shoved a pamphlet in his face. He reached up and, gently grasping the arms, pulled it away so he could read it. A cartoon rabbit holding a basket of eggs stared back at him. _COME TO THE EGG HUNT_ , it screamed. Jeremy wrinkled his nose. He loved his cousin, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. This would completely mess up his grand plans for Easter, highlights including staying home and eating ham.

Kate unwrapped her fingers from the paper and sat down on the floor, arms crossed. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Jermy! I wanna go!” Jeremy’s father took this exact moment to walk in.

“What’s that?” he asked, glancing at the paper that Jeremy still held.

Kate leaped up and ran over to him. “It’s for the egg hunt! It’s on Easter and I really wanna go but _Jermy_ -” she sent him a pointed look “-isn’t gonna take me.”

“I never said that I wouldn’t take her!” he protested. Mr. Heere’s face lit up. This sent a jolt of panic through Jeremy. He quickly tried to correct his mistake. “B-but-”.

“Good! So you can take her, then.” His father cut him off. He picked Kate up and thrust her at Jeremy, causing her to giggle. Jeremy mentally face-palmed. This was all his fault. Now he’d have be around all those people… he shuddered. That sounds like a nightmare.

* * *

Kate hopped out of the car and started to run off before Jeremy caught her arm. He sent one last pleading look over his shoulder at his father, who shook his head. Jeremy groaned and turned to follow his cousin, only to find she wasn’t there.

_Oh my God! She’s gone already,_ he panicked _. What if I can’t find her? What if she gets kidnapped? What if she_ dies _? Dad is going to kill me! He’ll be so sad he’ll stop wearing pants again!_  He looked around frantically for Kate before finding her eyeing a cupcake booth. Jeremy rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Jermy!” she yelled dramatically, clawing at his arms. “I can’t breathe!”

Jeremy held her at arms length. “I want you to promise that you’ll never run away from me like that again, alright?” he said in a worried voice.

Kate huffed. “Fine.” She looked up at his expression before changing her answer. “Yes. I’m sorry. Can I please get a cupcake?”

Jeremy looked at the list of prices and cringed. Of course she had to choose the gourmet cupcake booth. He looked around for an alternative and saw a line of children.

“How about we go take a picture with the Easter Bunny instead?” he countered. Kate followed his gaze and gasped.

“Yes!” she said enthusiastically. She started to run over, but hesitated and looked back at Jeremy. He walked over and took her hand before joining the line. It moved extremely slow for the small size of it. Jeremy groaned internally. First he’d been roped into being there in the first place, and now he was stuck in a huge line. Immersed in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize they’d reached the front of the line until Kate pulled at his sleeve.

“We’re here, Jermy.”

He pulled out his phone. “Go stand by him. I’ll take your photo”. She bit her lip and slowly walked to the bunny. He waved at her and put a paw around her shoulder.

“Smile,” Jeremy said, confused with Kate’s reaction. His confusion turned into horror as she suddenly burst into loud, frightened tears. “Kate!”

She ran to him and hugged his legs tightly, sobbing loudly into them. He looked up to see the bunny taking off its head to reveal the boy wearing it. _Wow_ , he thought distractedly. The boy’s tan face was framed by wavy, dark brown hair. His warm eyes were covered with thick glasses, and shock was written all over his face. Jeremy locked eyes with him and was bewildered for a moment at the blush that covered the boy’s face. He looked away quickly and flushed, realizing that he’d been staring for way too long.

“Oh my God!” the boy exclaimed. “I am so sorry!” He took a step closer, as if to comfort Kate. She responded by flinching away and crying even harder. His face crumpled.

Jeremy hugged Kate. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” She looked up.

“The Easter Bunny was so scary,” she sobbed.

“But he’s still very nice,” Jeremy said. He led her gently over to the boy, quickly glancing at him before returning his attention to Kate. “ _Put the head back on_ ,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, hoping he would be heard. The boy looked up distractedly, then hastily covered his head with the rabbit’s.

“Yes, little girl,” he said in a goofy voice. Kate glanced up at him tearfully. “I’m very nice and love little children.” He held out his arms. She walked over slowly and hesitantly put her arms around him. Jeremy hurriedly took a picture before Kate released him and ran back over, wiping her eyes. The bunny waved at her and she waved shyly back.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers blared. “ALL CHILDREN WHO ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE EGG HUNT SHOULD MOVE TO THE FIELD NOW. PARENTS ARE NOT REQUIRED TO ACCOMPANY THEM.” Kate glanced at Jeremy with watery eyes and a huge smile.

“Jermy, can I go? Pleeeeeeease?” she squealed.

Jeremy nodded. “But come back immediately after,” he yelled as Kate disappeared into the throngs of children running towards the grass. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped, startled by the movement. His face burned as he turned around to find the boy had taken the bunny head off again and was looking at him.

“Uh… sorry,” he said, his face growing red. “I just wanted to thank you for handling that situation. I’m, uh, not very good with children.” He started to turn away.

“Wait!” Jeremy said suddenly, searching for words that would keep him there. “...Th-thanks for playing along. I never r-really knew that Kate got so upset around p-people in costumes.” He mentally hit himself for stuttering so much.

The boy lit up. “Yeah, I was just happy that it worked. It was a super good way of calming her down.” He paused, then stuck out his hand. “I’m Michael.”

“J-jeremy.”

They shook hands and Jeremy could feel a spark of warmth flow between them. They stood silently for a moment. Michael spoke first.

“Hey, um, I don’t have to be here anymore. You know, since all the kids are gone. Do you maybe want to, um, get a cupcake?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy answered too quickly. “Yeah, that sounds great!” He put his hand in his pocket, searching for money, when he felt something wet. Looking down, he realized that Kate had left a mess of tears in a very… uncomfortable area. “Shit” he whimpered, looking at the huge wet spot across his crotch. He couldn’t walk around like this.

“Here.” He looked up to see Michael offering a bulky red sweatshirt. He’d somehow unzipped the costume and taken off the sweatshirt without Jeremy even noticing. Jeremy stared at the jacket. “Really, you can take it. I was getting hot anyway,” Michael said. Jeremy hesitantly took the sweatshirt and tied it around his waist. It still looked a little strange, but at least the offending area was covered. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He looked up anxiously.

“How will I give it back to you?” he asked. Michael faltered.

“Maybe after the hunt… we could get lunch?” he said nervously. _This beautiful boy just asked me on a date!_   Jeremy thought enthusiastically. _A real date!_  

Michael interrupted his train of thoughts. “If you don’t want to that’s okay,” he said hastily, interpreting his silence as refusal.

“No! No, I really want to!” Jeremy exclaimed. “That sounds great.”

Michael reached into his bunny suit and pulled out a marker. “Can I see your arm?” Jeremy held it out and Michael scribbled his number on it. Jeremy felt spots of heat left even after Michael removed his hand.

“W-well, how about we get those cupcakes?” he asked. Michael smiled at him and they walked to the cupcake stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave Kudos. If you didn't, well, a Kudos never hurt anyone. Also, question for all of you experienced writers: How do you come up with tags, a title, and a summary? That skill continues to evade me and I would greatly appreciate if you commented below with the answers. (For the record, I almost ended with them walking off into the sunset)


End file.
